1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit module structure, especially a high-density integrated circuit module structure.
2. Prior Art Description
As shown in FIG. 1, a previous integrated circuit module structure (100) comprises a first package (110), a second package (120), and a carrier (130). The first package (110) comprises a first substrate (111), a first chip (112), a plurality of first bumps (113), and a plurality of first solder balls (114). The second package (120) comprises a second substrate (121), a second chip (122), a plurality of second bumps (123), and a plurality of second solder balls (124). The first chip (112) is bonded to the first substrate (111) with the flip-chip first bumps (113); the second chip (122) is bonded to the second substrate (121) with the flip-chip second bumps (123). To improve the product's functions, the first package (110) has to be stacked on and electrically connected to the second package (120) through the carrier (130), the first solder balls (114), and the second solder balls (124). However, in the integrated circuit module structure (100), the first package (110) for the purpose of electrically connecting the second package (120) has to reserve space for accommodating the carrier (130), the first solder balls (114), and the second solder balls (124) which are unfavorable to a shrunk thickness of the integrated circuit module structure (100) and inapplicable to a light, thin, short, and small electronic micro memory product. Additionally, the method to electrically connect the first package (110) and the second package (120) through the carrier (130), the first solder balls (114), and the second solder balls (124) results in a process with steps involving junctions of the first solder balls (114) and the second solder balls (124) without reduced assembling procedures or manufacturing costs consequentially. On the other hand, stress applied to the integrated circuit module structure (100) easily destroys the first solder balls (114) and the second solder balls (124) due to possible vibration and then leads to poor-quality connected signals. Furthermore, a high temperature developing from a first chip (112) and a second chip (122) under operation also gives rise to a problem of bad heat dissipation.